Halloween
by MikoKikyou101
Summary: It was a regular Halloween until Rin is goes missing. Leaving it up to Sesshoumaru and Kohaku to save her from the pshycopath Naraku. [Slight RinxKohaku and Oneshot]


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Author's note- I started to write this story a few months ago but then went on a writers block. When Kamiya Kagome came down to Visit me we started re-writing it and decided to post it on Halloween!(Sorry it's so late)

* * *

Rin twirled around in front of her mirror. Her frilly pink Princess dress still swishing around when she stopped.  
Her older brother, Sesshomaru walked into her bedroom and placed a tall matching hat on her head, brining a smile to the young girls face.

"Oh, Sesshomaru you aren't changed yet!." Rin protested. "I don't plan on dressing up..." He stated back. Rin thought for a moment and pulled out a small gold crown from her Toy Chest, placing it on the top of his head. "There! Now I can call you Sesshomaru-sama!." She giggled. Sesshoumaru frowned but let the girl continue any way. "If your ready Rin, then lets be off." The happy girl nodded as she grabbed her plastic pumpkin trick or treat bag and skipped after her older brother.

The two left their home and walked down the street a short way until they where outside a two-story house. "Are we trick or treating here. Sesshoumaru-sama!" Ask Rin excitedly. "Um, no." there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "I told Kagura we'd go trick or treating together." Before Rin could ask any more questions, Sesshoumaru rang the door bell. "Coming.." Said a quite voice that Rin recognized to be Kanna; Kagura's younger sister. The oak wood door oped slowly reveling a white headed girl. He eyes were solid black, she had deathly pale face (not because of make-up), and her expression had a bored look. The girl; Kanna, was dressed as Rabbit; wear white bunny ears on her head and black whiskers painted on her face.

"Hello Kanna!." Rin chirped, waving her hand. Kanna turned around and called out for her older sister. "Kagura. Rin and Sesshoumaru are here..." Soft clicking footsteps followed, as Kagura made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful purple and blue Kimono with gold butterflies on it. Her hair was held up in a tight bun that let only a few thick strands of hair out. In her right hand she carried a large white and maroon fan, while in her left she carried a bag to hold candy.

She smiled and spined around her costume. "What do you think Sesshoumaru?. I made it myself." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit and his mouth gaped open a tad before he coughed and stood up straight. "You look very nice, Kagura." Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Rin. Sango and her boyfriend are going to a Halloween dance tonight. So I told them I'd take Kohaku out with us. Is that okay?." Rin stopped her giggling, only to create a huge smile. "Yes! Where is he?." She looked around the front rooms. "Oh, he's upstairs in the bathroom getting changed still. Men take forever." Kagura replied, laughing at fluttering her fan. A few minutes went by before Kohaku made his way down.

His costume was all metal and a bright silverish gray. Instead of a helmet he wore the mask he wore four Halloween's ago when we went as a Demon Slayer. His hair was up as usual and his weapon was not like most Knights, he brought a scythe with him instead.

"I can't believe we are still dressing up..." Kanna said, just as Kohaku reached the last step.

Rin smiled, it was four years ago when she first met Kohaku; She was lost in a an ally, crying her eyes out when Kohaku came. She never trusted people she didn't know, even if they were the same age as her. He took her to his house and waited on the front porch eating candy and talking until his older sister found Sesshomaru and brought him over.

"Oh how cute!." The woman at their first candy stop exclaimed. "A little Princess and her Knight in Shining Armor!." This comment made both Rin and Kohaku blush.

After a few more hours of collecting candy, they came across a Haunted House.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Can we go in, please?." Rin begged. "I don't know, it is a little la-." "Oh come on Sesshomaru, let the kids have a bit of fun!." Kagura interrupted, as she fluttered her fan in front of her face.

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. "I suppose...only for a short amount of time..." Rin squealed, grabbing Kohaku's hand she rushed off to the entrance of the house. Once they entered, they expected the usual fake skeletons, gravestones, and pumpkins, all alined on the walls. Instead of those, there were a few statues of people doing different things. Some were praying, others looked like they were dancing and one of the statues looked like someone dying. A few spider webs and loads of dust filled the walls and floor.A group of people walked by wearing bloody costumes and fake limbs hanging off from the side.

Looking through each room, they found nothing but rooms with nothing but a bed that someone would use for surgery in there. "There's nothing in here. Are you sure this isn't just some psycho's house?." Sesshomaru pointed out. Rin shook her head. "No, I saw a sign before we entered reading Haunted House then an arrow pointing to this house!." It was odd, there were so many people, yet so many epmty rooms.

They made their way to the next room, pushing open the door an old woman in dark Gypsy looking clothing, slowly picked up her head.

"I've been waiting for you...Kohaku...Rin."

Rin backed away a bit as Kohaku pushed her behind him. "How did you know our names?." The woman smiled. "No need to be scared..."  
She paused for a moment. "Would you like your fortunes told?." Kohaku made his way to the table first and quickly chose a card. The woman picked up the card and began reading."Heart in the Sword: This card means that yourloved one will be placed in danger..." Kohaku turned a bright pink, thankfully no one was able to see through his mask Rin then made her way to the table. Taking a moment to chose her card. "This one!." She placed the tip of her nail on the card "Seven Swords: This card means that there will be trouble for you...like a sacrifice, death, tradgety, murder...things like that."

"You old hag! Like my sister would actually be involved with anything like that!." Sesshomaru snapped, pushing the children out of the room. Kagura pursed her lips together tightly. "I'm guessing we are going home now?." Sesshomaru nodded and started to head back to the front doors. "Your brother took that fortune hard..." Kohaku mumbled to Rin. "Yeah...not like it could even come true or anything..." He frowned a little. "Hm...I suppose you're right..."

Turning the corner, Rin felt something hard hit her head. As she fell to the ground, she felt someone pull her back up and carry her away from Kohaku. Just as she was about to call out for help she passed out.

"I don't ever want to go back into that house..." Sesshomaru protested as they reached the street. "...I think you'll have to go back sooner then planned..." Kanna murmured. "What makes you say that?." Kagura walked closer to him. "Becuase Rin is missing..." Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku. "How could she have gone missing! It's all your fault! You should have watched over her." Kohaku only glared back. "She probably took a wrong turn!" Sesshomaru let out a groan. "Kagura, Kanna. You two stay here and wait for Rin, just in case she comes back. Kohaku. You and I will go back to the house and try to find her."

* * *

With Rin

Rin's eyes fluttered open.

'_T-that's right...I was hit over the head..._'

She studied the room to find that she wasn't alone. On each side of her was another person. One was a pretty young woman with long black hairand narrow eyes. While the other, was a man. His hair was like the womans. Long and black, yet his eyes where a golden color. She recognized the two people to be her Uncle Inuyasha and his Fiancee' Kikyou.

"Is that you Uncle Inuyasha?." She whisperd, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Hm? Uh...Rin is that you?." Inuyasha looked around, finding his Neice beside him. "Uh-huh...do you know why you are here?." Berfore she was able to ask any more qestions a tall man entered the room. He had Balck messy hair and flaming red eyes. He glared at the three of them asin he walked over to Rin. "Good, good..." The stranger muttered to himself. "You're all most all here...Soon I'll be able to finsh my creation." He smirked to himself as he aproched Rin.

"Love..." He said looking at her

"Strength..." Hetruned to Inuyasha

"Wisdom..." He said looking in the other corrner at Kikyou

"And Honor.. is on his way to save you..." He looked at Rin when he said this.

"I don't get it...what do those elemets have to do with us?." Kikyou asked.

"Hm, maybe I should explain this better. I'm trying...no...going to create the Shinkon no Tama...and you three...well, four will be the four souls needed." He smirked again.

"Feh, you wouldn't happen to be that man the police are searching for? Naraku, isn't it?."

"Ah, so you've heard of me?." He smirked again. It seemed to a thing he enjoyed doing.

* * *

With Sesshomaru and Kohaku

"How could you lose her? She was right behind you!." Sesshomaru seemed to talk non-stop about this topic ever since they left Kagura and Kanna. "It was an accident, I swear I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her!." Sesshomaru stopped. "This is where you last saw her?." Kohaku nodded. "Right here, then once we turned the corner she must have left then." The two men bent down to examine the area.

"Isn't this a piece of Fabric from her dress?." Kohaku picked up a small pink fabric. "Yes...Where was it?." Kohaku handed the piece to Sesshomaru and placed his finger on the direct place where it laid. "Right here..." Sesshomaru examined the area. "That looks like a footstep..." He started the trail of steps. "What? Footsteps? Do you think...wait up!." Kohaku dropped the fabric and headed after Sessshomaru, who just reached a set of doors.

"Do you think they are in there?."

Sesshomaru ignored the boy and took a small peak through the crack, seeing his sister on a table.

Kohaku moved infront of Sesshomaru, peaking through a lower crack. "Rin?." "Be quiet!." Sesshomaru hissed. Kohaku looked up. "Be quiet? Rin is in there!." His eyes moved back to the crack. A tall man with black hair was walking towards the door. He must have heared them. Kohaku took this as an advantage, without any thoughts he rammed through the door, tackling the man to the floor. The man soved Kohaku off him with ease. "Who the hell are you!" Naraku exclamed standingup."I could ask you the same!" Kohaku barked back.

"Kohaku?"Rin asked, raising her head up as much as she could. "Rin!." Kohaku stood up and rushed over to the table she was strapped to. Before he could reach her Naraku grabed the back of his neck. Helifted him off the ground and through him to agenst the opositwall. The back ofKohaku's head hit the wall. His vison became blurry... before he passed outall he could say was "Sorry..."

"Oh my god! Kohaku." Rin screamed.

Once Rin stopped screaming, Sesshomaru rushed into the room, punching at Naraku, hoping he'd be able to kock him out. The first punch through Naraku to the ground, but didn't to much more then that. Naraku kicked at Sesshoumaru's feet, knocking him to the ground as well. Naraku quickly got up, grabbing Sesshoumaru with him, pushed him against a wall and began punching him repediatly in the face.

With Kagura and Kanna

"It's taking to long...Kanna, my Cell is dead. Can I borrow yours?." Kagura was pacing around the road, worried ever since the boys left.

"Here." Kanna dropped the phone in her sisters hands.

"Thanks." She quickly dialing the number. "Hello Police? Oh thank god you people answerd. Anyway. A little girl I was with has being missing for a while. My boyfriend and her friend went in to go find her and they havn't come out. I'm sorta worried. Do you think you can send someone over here?...Okay thank you. The address is 1207 south Platnium. Huh-huh. Well hurry!."

She shut the cell phone.

"Argh, those Police men take so long...by the time they get here who knows what could have happen!."

Back with everyone else

Sesshomaru was still pinned against the wall, blood was begginingto fall from the side of his mouth.

"Brother!." Rin cried out. Kikyou and Inuyasha were silent and seemed helpless from this point. There was nothing they could do.

Sesshomaru seemed to be losing so much blood that it was making him dizzy and weak. Just before Naraku could land another punch on him the sound of footsteps were coming closer.

"Freeze! This is the police!." Several men and woman were holding their guns up to Naraku's body. Reading to pull the trigger if he made any movment. Naraku's grip on Sesshoumaru's clothing loosened and he slowly backed away. A female officer walked up to Naraku and placed some handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent!." She informed him. "You two! Untie the others. And you! Help that young boy in the corner!." She orderd some nearby men. They rushed to do as they were told.

Minutes latter

"Here you go, some warm hot chocolate and blankets. If you need anything else just call for me." A nurse that came in the ambulance handed them their items before heading off to help Sesshomaru. Rin took a sip of her Cocoa. Shortly after everyone was taken care of and was settled down Kagura came over. "Oh it's good to see you guys are alright! The police just informed me why Naraku kiddnapped Rin, Kikyou and Inuyasha." She had everyones attention. "Why?." She held the blanket that was placed around her tighter. "Naraku was trying to make a Shinkon Jewel...he needed you, Sesshoumaru for Honnor, or that's what he tells the Police..." She coughed. "Anyway...Sesshomaru I think you should have that cut on your face checked out again..." She took his hand and dragged him to another nearby Ambulance. Leaving Kohaku and Rin on their own. A few moments of silence went by before Rin spoke. "I want to thank you for saving me..." She scooted closer to him. "Uh...it was nothing. And not like I really did anything...""No, really, thanks for coming!." She protested.Scooting more and more closer to him.

After a short pause Kohaku leaned closer to her face and slowly kissed her cheak. Rin blushed and gapedfor a moment."H-happy Halloween."

* * *

Well that's all, hope it was long and you enjoyed it!

Kamiya Kagome-OMG! They Kissed!

MikoKikyou101-Too...sappy...!Deis

Kamiya Kagome- Can we make them do it again? Pweeease?

MikoKikyou101- (Dies again)

Mind the really cheesy-ness in it...

Don't kill us or complain about it being Kikyou and Inuyasha pairing! Please and Thank you! (Also don't kill us if the Fortunes are in accurate! We just sorta made them up)

_**Happy (Late) Halloween**_


End file.
